Chance Encounter
by JolexMyHeart
Summary: This is a AU Jolex story. I thought it would be fun to write them in a whole new world. You've got the small town girl stubborn as hell and Alex the known Royal in London who would give anything for a chance to not be seen in the spotlight. What happens when they have a chance encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Encounter**

Note: Hey guys this is a new fanfic inspired by my trip when I was in London. It came to me and never quite went away. I know the question will be asked when my final chapter of Unleashing the truth will come, as of now I can't say when my muse to write that fic isn't here currently but I'm hoping writing this one will bring it back. Thank you to those who have been patient with me but with work, it's hard to write a lot. But I'm hoping to get back to it and I hope you all enjoy this one. Now, this first chapter is more of an introduction type one.

And thanks to all who keep reading.

* * *

Fate works in mysterious ways, in ways you don't expect. You have a chance encounter with someone you wouldn't expect. You bring a small-town girl and a guy looking for an escape together unexpectedly.

Massachusetts, Boston.

Jo Wilson was just finishing up taping up the last brown box of her belongings. After long years of school, she was now finished ready to take on the next stage of her career. An intern program at Grey-Sloan in Seattle but the thing was she wouldn't be heading there for another week. You see Jo was the small-town girl she's come from pretty much nothing. Her parents abandoned her but she eventually found a home in the Kepners, the connection she made with their daughter April is what got her this far. The pair had been attached by the hip that first day, and a few months later her parents decided to adopt her. It was the first home over the years she felt loved; as if she belonged. Since then they've only ever been supportive, it was the only family she's ever known.

As the girls got older April was more the adventurous one vs Jo who was more the book worm, she ended up being top of her class and looking at it now she just finished her education. The brunette had never been prouder of herself. Sometimes you just have to find someone willing to give you a chance.

That's when the redhead rushed through the door with two tickets in hand. A confused look crossed her features. " What's going on April?"

The redhead let out a girly scream before she gave off a quick jump of her feet. " We my friend are going on an adventure. We have one week of freedom before we're all medical all the time. It's time to live life. We're taking on Europe and no don't even think of saying no. " April's features gave off a stern look telling her friend no wasn't an option.

* * *

London, England.

Alex Karev he was the type of guy that tended to do what no one wanted. You see Alex came from the royal family. He was in line for the title but he didn't want it. His mother was constantly pressuring him to make more of a name for himself to appear more to the public, but Alex refused. He wanted a normal life, he hated being part of the royal family. But it came with the name. He honestly felt as if he'd lose his mind if it weren't for Jackson.

Jackson Avery; his best friend for as long as he could remember. He was his only friend the one that didn't care who he was. His upcoming title meant nothing to his friend; he was a normal guy when he was with him. And honestly, that's all he ever wanted. But the name followed you, even if Alex would wear a hat trying to cover his face or glasses they'd know. It had resorted to him sneaking out the back way. He was told. "Don't do anything stupid, don't draw too much attention to yourself when it's not needed."

You could say Alex tended to be a rebel and do what he wanted. His family wasn't happy with him, but he wanted to live his life. No royal title was going to stop him. That's when he heard Jackson come through the front door.

"You know you've got cameras out there for what? Nothing. Nothing special is happening." Jackson had been the hand man for the royal family for some time, he and Alex grew up together. He was used to the attention that came with being best friends with the son of the queen.

A long sigh escaped his lips upon the remark. "They have nothing better to do, I think we'll have to go out the back way through the woods out back. They won't know I'm gone." Alex did what was needed to escape. Sometimes he just wished he was normal, no camera, no one hunting me down as if every little thing he did was special.

You can guess how that turned up. The boys would sneak out through the back door where he met a car that Jackson owned only for them both to hop into the car. But let's be honest once the car zoomed through the gates the cameras were already snapping. It was as if even if the people inside said car was no one special one look at the car leading away from the royal palace they assumed it was the Royals.

It was normal at this point, sometimes you get used to it but for Alex, there's a reason he normally slept at the loft space Jackson owned, he didn't want to be in the spot light he wanted a few hours to be an adult. A normal one.

* * *

A few days later

Jo and April had just landed off their long flight at Heathrow airport. Jo wasn't convinced this was the best idea, but maybe her friend at a point getting to travel for a short week before going off to residency; let's admit it once you started you'd never get a break. April was more the outgoing one, she tended to like adventures as for herself who liked to study and keep herself on track. The way the brunette looked at it was she's had a difficult life she worked her ass off to get here; she refused to ruin it at all.

But the second her foot stepped foot out toward the exit, with her suitcase handle in her grasp she admitted it felt amazing. Free almost. It was remarkable being in a whole other country. The redhead was leading the way outside toward the underground where the pair got their cards ready to get moving.

Their plan was to take the tube to the area their hotel was in; which happened to be the heart of London then walk. It didn't take long to load themselves and their suitcases onto the tube finding a spot seeing as it was early hours of the day.

Slipping her phone out the female went to her maps to double check the hotel area to ensure the pair got off at the right spot. Shifting her eyes from her phone and to the track on the upper wall she decided Oxford Circus is where they'd get off. April nudged her shoulder then whispering. " Relax, if we get lost we'll find our way we always do." The girls were a pair.

Opposites but they always found trust in one another. Jo still didn't know if she trusted them to find the way, but one look at April told her she shouldn't argue. Rolling her shoulders into a slow shrug the doors opened. Lifting herself up from her spot pulling her suitcase with her she slid off the tube in record time.

In a matter of minutes, the pair had walked up the long staircases and went out into the moving city. The early sunrise hitting her face, with a slight wind surrounding them. " Let's just walk, and when we end up at the hotel we get there. Do me a favor and try not to be your uptight self and enjoy yourself." April gave off a stern look to her best friend wanting her to enjoy the time here. Be open to adventure. Your only young once after all.

Now Jo felt slightly insulted here. She wasn't uptight she just wanted to be on track. She wanted to focus on her career. She wasn't phased by boys or anything not that anyone ever found an interest in her. " Shut up. I came with you I didn't say no now did I?" The brunette hissed off.

Maybe it was the caught up in conversation with the redhead but it was like the life before her nearly flashed before her eyes. Jo was about to walk right into the moving street when she felt a pair of strong arms around her body pulling her back, her back nearly pressed into the unknown figured chest. " Woah.." She mumbled under her breath.

How did they end up walking? Alex was racking his mind how the pair left the Palace in Jackson's car and now were walking aimlessly through the streets. With his sunglasses on he had a baseball cap on over his head to try to look normal. He wore more old clothes to help his cover. Jackson tended to follow his lead seeing as the world knew where Jackson was they could find Alex. They decided to ditch their car on the street once the cameras disappeared. Walking, the fresh air was always nice which is why the male was never opposed to walking.

Something you needed to know about Alex; he had a habit of saving people or animals. When he saw someone in need he tended to jump right in. He wasn't the playboy, the careless type of guy he liked to show off to the world. Which was probably why when everything happened so fast Alex found himself jumping in.

One second he was walking along the sidewalk with Jackson and the next he spotted a brunette stepping into the moving street when a car was about to hit her. He remembered his friend midway through his sentence when he raised a hand up in the air it was a signal for him to pause. That's when Alex rushed, pushed himself through the moving crowd to get to her. His arms came out of nowhere slipping around the unfamiliar girl's waist tugging her frame back into his own up onto the sidewalk.

Some may say Alex was like a hero; he had a kind heart, unfortunately, he just fell into the royal family. He personally wished to just escape, he had a plan to play the part when needed, but there's a reason he tended to act out. But it's not like he tended to do anything dangerous, he always knew the limit. But now he paused in his tracks once the car passed them.

"You can let go now." Jo found herself hissing at the new male holding onto her. Her hand was pressed up against his chest. She swore she could feel his muscles under his shirt. Her hazel eyes taking him in, his soft smile, his features were breathtaking. The way his arms fit perfectly around her own dainty frame. But Jo wouldn't be Jo if she didn't fight him off. She was a grown woman fully capable of handling herself.

Unless it involved cars apparently.

Now that cracked a smile on him, the girl in his arms couldn't get away fast enough but that only prompted him to tighten his hold around the brunette. "Most people would say thank you for saving my life. I could've let you get hit, But I'm a gentleman I'm not that type of person. A thank you would be nice" Now you could say he was purely messing with her. But he found a challenge burning within him. Meeting someone who didn't know who he was; it's refreshing.

Jo wasn't the fall to a guy's feet the second she met them type She rarely had experience with men, but this guy was cocky, probably hard-headed, always used to girls bowing at his feet but that wasn't her. "I'm not most people." Jo offered up a small smirk tugging along her lips.

Sass was her middle name; especially having the male right where she wanted.

Perhaps the small-town girl and the meant to be prince met their match.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance Encounter: Chapter 2

Jo wasn't the fall to a boy's feet type. But she got the sense the male current holding her was used to women melting to his feet. But Jo would have you know she wasn't like most girls, she was probably the exact opposite. Now there was no denying how attractive this guy was, from his dreamful eyes, where she personally felt she could melt into within one glance, to his features which just pulled you in. He was attractive, but Jo told herself this was just an accident. One of those times a boy feels the need to come to your rescue. Now the brunette waited patiently for him to finally release her. "You can let go now, I'm pretty sure the car that nearly hit me is gone." Now Jo's tone was where she wasn't taking this anymore.

In fact, she felt the need to push against his muscular chest in a way of getting herself fully back onto her feet. After all April and herself needed to reach their hotel at some point. Her eyes narrowing down on the male who appeared frozen to her.

Alex Karev was never one to let anyone phase him. But he instantly noticed this girl was different. Now maybe it was the chase, but he liked that she didn't fall to his feet. Now perhaps it would've been different if he hadn't had sunglasses on hiding his identify. An amused grin slowly curved along his lips at her resistant's. "You're right. The car is far gone, but I think you two might be lost. Maybe my friend and I could help."

Or more like he was trying to find an excuse to stick around. He liked this girl, she made his heart beat out of his chest faster than he ever thought capable. Now he would play this by her rules so he slowly untangled his arms from around her dainty frame taking a step back. No one turned him down, it was a fact. After all it looked as if the auburn female and Jackson were giving each other these little looks of amusement.

Now Jo was capable of doing just as anyone else so she was first to put her foot down. She didn't need no guy to show her directions. But before Jo found herself able to speak up her friend's voice could be heard. "That would be great. You boys obviously live in London and we're new so instead of us getting lost you can show us around." April knew it would annoy Jo to no end she clearly had beef with the other male. "I'm April, and my snappy little friend here is Jo." With the mention of the brunette's name she nudged her shoulder.

Jo at this point wore a sour look upon her features with a tilt of her head followed by a roll of her eyes. "Wasn't it you who said we wouldn't get lost we always find our way." Yes, Jo would call her friend out. But she also was aware once April made her mind up there was no changing it. But it didn't mean the brunette liked it. Now the redhead gave her a shut-up type look. Shaking her head a few times her fingers curled around the handle tighten her grip. "Let's just go. But you two get us lost you'll be hearing from me."

Jo always spoke her mind. She couldn't get a good read on the two boys that were now leading their way through the London streets. Her eyes glued ahead attempting to catch onto every little detail, the street corners, the names, the area she wanted to be able to say she found her way. After only the short time she was spending in the city she liked to know her way. But most of all Jo tended to like to know she was capable of doing things herself. As Jackson was chatting up April ahead getting into a constant conversation she was in the back rolling her suitcase. The brunette wanted to arrive to the hotel and act as if she never met these boys.

Surely, they had better things to do right?

Now Alex was the complete opposite he felt he was turned on more attracted to Jo because she didn't give a shit about him. She was from America which was a bonus she didn't know of the royals; which meant she had absolutely no idea who he was. It was refreshing actually.

"So pretty brown eyes.. What brings you to London?" Alex wanted the company, he wanted her to give him attention the conversation he wanted.

Pretty brown eyes? Huh what was this guy on? All Jo did was roll her eyes in a tough huff escaping her lips at his remark. "If this is your way of trying to hint on me. I hate to break to you, but you're failing. Why don't you try to charm a girl that might actually want to be flirted with?" Jo wasn't playing hard to get. No. She was simply like this. She didn't do the whole fall for a guy thing. Yes, it was nice to get attention from someone; but she wasn't desperate. But maybe this guy was...

Taken back was an understatement. Any girl would be lucky to be flirted with by him. Like he was royalty to the point any girl wanted him. Yet this girl wanted nothing to do with him. Perhaps that's why he wanted to get to know her more. Offering up a warm smile toward the female he decided to play along with her game. "Maybe I like the one I'm trying to charm. You may have your mind made up about me but I tend to change minds. "He added as they turned the corner after Jackson and April.

Hopefully his friend was having better luck than him.

Jackson on the other hand was just enjoying the walk with April, he could hear his friend behind trying a little too hard with Jo. But what he could say was once Alex put his mind to something, he rarely changed his mind.

"Is your friend always this hard to get? I feel like she's putting my boy through the ringer back there?" Jackson kept his voice down low enough for only the pair to hear. His eyes darted back to see Jo brushing him off.

April so far was enjoying the company, the walk at hand. A small laugh soon escaped her lips. "She's just not used to a guy giving her attention. She'll warm up to him eventually. But it's unsure how long it'll take." April was simply starting off the facts about her friend. But she personally felt her friend would leave Alex begging in the end.

Now in the back where Alex and Jo were. At this point Jo felt herself wheeling her suitcase. She just wanted to relax for a moment. But he kept asking questions in attempt to get to know her. Jo wasn't the girly type, she wasn't someone that guys liked to get to know. But Alex just wouldn't give up. "Stop. Stop trying I'm not interested won't you get the hint?" The brunette finally snapped expressing what she felt.

Alex wasn't getting the hint, he liked this girl which meant he wasn't giving up without a fight. "I got the hint actually. But I simply don't care. You're like a breath of fresh air. I like you because you can't stand me." Alex liked a challenge in this stand he liked that the female didn't approve of him. It meant he could prove himself.

You see the problem was Alex was used to girls wanting him, he never had someone that didn't want his attention. He liked that side of Jo. But he felt in a long run the pair could balance each other out. It would take some time but he didn't want Jo to know he was royal. When the girl found out that tended to be the only reason why they gave him attention to begin with. But he also felt the brunette wouldn't care.

He got the sense she never paid attention to all that stuff.

Man, this guy never gave up. Was she getting more attention because she was turning him down? "So that's how you get girls to like you by bothering them. Nice to know. Do me a favor and not say a word until we get there." Although Jo doubted that the guy in question would manage to keep quiet.

Taking directions; you could say Alex wasn't too fond of that. But he was willing to do what was asked just this once. It may even win him brownie points with the brunette. So, the next few minutes as they continued to near the hotel, he stayed silent he knew he surprised her based on the look on her face. Yes, he stole glances over at her here and there. But eventually he paused outside the doors leading inside when Jackson and April stopped.

"I'll check us in, I'll come get you in a few minutes." April uttered even going as far as to place her hand on Jackson's wrist to tug him inside. She wanted to leave the two be.

"You're going to leave me alone with him? What kind of friend are you?" Jo hissed obviously not being happy with her friend who seemed more concerned with spending time with Jackson than helping her get away from her pain; that pain being Alex.

"I'm doing it for you." April found herself mouthing to the brunette right as the door shut behind her. April didn't always make the right decisions, but when it came to Jo, she was a protector. But she felt Alex would be good for her even if it only ended up as a disaster.

For me? Jo shook her head as if the idea was crazy. Alex needed to leave. Jo came here for a new experience before her life became crazy with her medical career, she didn't need some idiot guy craving her attention. She stood there with her eyes darted to the pavement that her suitcase stood on. 'You can leave now. April may like the company of your little friend, but I don't want to hang with you. Besides you've got better people to talk to. I have better things to do." A slight roll of her eyes Jo finished her statement.

Alex was almost starting to take offence to this girl. What was so wrong with him? He liked to think he was being a gentleman since the second he laid eyes on her. He stopped her from falling, he even thought about offering to take her bag. What was so impulsive about him? He swore no girl in his life had been this difficult; but perhaps that's exactly why he was interested. Jo wasn't like the women he came across on these streets. She was strong headed, interesting, he wanted to know more.

But that required Jo to let him show her around. "Listen... I get it. You don't have to spell it out to me. I know you don't like me. But I was never one to give up without a fight. I find you interesting. One day. One day to show you the city spend time with me and if you still think I'm this awful person that you can't stand I'll back off. But maybe you'll enjoy yourself. "Hard ball if that's the method she wanted he was up for the challenge.

First off why would Jo want to spend this time with him? She'll admit perhaps the male in question was quite appealing there was no denying the fact he was good looking, but the brunette tended to try to look deeper. She didn't like that he thought he could get her. She wasn't someone to be chased. But that could also be because she wasn't comfortable or used to someone wanting to chase her.

But Alex; he was the exact opposite. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Honestly it was flattering and if going on this day would show him, he should back off then so be it. Tilting her head up to glance over at the male for a brief second, she made up her mind. "Fine. Let's go. But if I get bored or if I am right you leave me alone. Do we have a deal?"

Both were stubborn and serious, which in the end would bring a day of adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance Encounter: Chapter 3

Making a deal with the devil... Now Jo barely knew this guy, but he was annoyingly good looking, his cocky smile made her heart melt. It was weird no guy had ever paid her this much attention. It was attention she wasn't used to. But it was nice to have someone give her time of day. But on the other hand, Jo would rather push until he left her alone. But the difference was he wouldn't get the hint. One day one afternoon with him. That's all they'd need to know this whole encounter was pointless.

Waiting, Jo was about to get up, she had uttered the offer of a deal a few minutes ago yet all she was getting was silence.

Alex was used to girls falling to his feet; but perhaps that's exactly why he liked Jo. She was attractive yes, but she was interesting. She had this personality about her that challenged him. But the thought of spending an afternoon with her was nice. He felt the tingling feeling at the pit of his stomach. "One day. And if by the end you had fun then you agree to go out on a real date. No games."

Games was so immature; he had no time for it. But if Jo needed him to prove he was worth her time so be it. He was game for all she had coming his way.

Games? Did Alex believe she was trying to play mind games with him? No that simply wasn't Jo's style. She was careful; careful on who she allowed in who she allowed herself to be completely herself with. If Alex deemed himself worthy than she may consider giving him time of day. But a deal was a day. If she agreed than she'd have to own up to this promise of a real date if she enjoyed herself. "Okay deal. But do note I don't play games. The way I am with you is how I am. If you can't handle it then I hate to break it to you, but you should give up. If you can't handle me now you won't ever be able to."

Jo Wilson was a tough cookie; she was stubborn, she could be shy but she was more to herself than outgoing but Jo could stand her own ground.

"Noted. But I can handle it. I don't give up without a fight. So come on, join me on today?" Alex stood in place a tempting smile worming its way along his lips. He wanted to explore. Of course, seeing as he lived in London, he tended to know the go to places; especially for a visitor like Jo. But he needed to be careful. He wanted Jo to like him for himself, not because of the family he was part of.

"Move it. Show me the city or something." Jo raised her brows daring him to get a move on it.

* * *

Alex has lived here his whole life. He grew up, he hung out until he was thrown the crown. His family was well known; obviously within being the royal family. But the places; the go to places of London It's actually been awhile. He wasn't allowed to go out freely; the cameras were watching him, and frankly if it hadn't been for this whole disguise, he probably would have cameras up in his face. If he wanted to escape Jackson and himself would sneak out, they'd go to some party, or night club just to get loose. Alex tended to obey his mother simply because he wanted to be reckless.

He wanted to prove a point. When someone told him, he couldn't; he liked to show he could. Being part of the royal family shouldn't limit him to what he could do with his life or where he could be seen. But oddly enough his mother the queen thought differently. But today was his day to be himself; to have no worries about what the world thought. He was wearing a baseball cap, and glasses over his face. He knew it was the only way to do as he wanted.

Plus, he wanted to show Jo what London was all about. He only hoped he wasn't seen. Normally it was harder when he was with Jackson due to the public eye knowing the two would be seen together. But Jo she would be the least expected one to be seen with him. But here the brunette was agreeing to see it all out.

Once arriving onto the streets, the busy streets between cars rolling around and the people walking on the sidewalks it was in the heart of London. Tilting his head to the side glancing at Jo he parted his lips to speak. "Before I drag you anywhere what are you interested in seeing? The tourist stuff or should I just surprise you with some of my favorite places?" Honestly there was so much to do he could take her to countless places. But Alex wanted her to be interested to not get bored; besides in this case he could actually try to get to know her.

Jo felt amazed, her eyes were glued to each building they passed, the walkways, the cars, she thought she needed to pinch herself that she was here. The downfall was Alex; but maybe she jumped the gun. Perhaps he wasn't the guy she believed he was. She was still reeling from April leaving her alone with him. She understood she was the goody type but when you grow up from home to home until she landed with the Kepners you learn you can't risk getting in trouble. But man did she believe he'd be giving her life meaning.

Just the way he would take glances at her, the way he started to point at each building that had meaning. Any type of emotion she felt Jo was trying to push down; she couldn't like him. He was annoying beyond belief. But now he wanted to take an interest in what she liked; that question never came around much. Sticking her tongue out she licked her bottom lip before she answered. "I always wanted to see the tower bridge that was the main thing on my tourist list. But I won't bore you with more so I say after that surprise me. You'll learn I'm a simple girl."

Jo was; she was content. But she felt a slight teasing grin come to her lips towards the end of her statement. Perhaps today would be fun after all; but that potion was in Alex's court.

Tower bridge now that was a sight he could handle. He could manage to get a car to get the pair to other places but he preferred to walk. If he walked, he felt there was a less chance of him being recognized. But the walking would do here, perhaps a small trip undergrounds but that was unless Jo preferred to do a bit of walking. She seemed to be more of the easy going, he arched his eyes up looking the brunette over. "I'm sure you wouldn't bore me. I'm used to realizing who are tourist and who live here. It's a good sight too, I don't blame you." He added right as he extended his arm out to stop the pair from walking. They needed to stop before walking across the street.

Jo told herself going into this day; that she needed to have an open mind, she needed to stop her judgements about Alex and the type of guy he was. She always hated when others would judge her from where she came from. She needed to give him the same respect. "Well then you seem to have it all figured out. I'm still waiting for the fun day you promised." Jo felt a genuine smile come to her lips. She wanted to tease him a tad; it would be fun. She actually felt their personalities bounced well off of one another. From that point on no words were needed to be said between them. The air was nice; the feeling of getting to know someone. Of course, Jo still felt a tad annoyed at April but who was she to hold it against her? Instead she followed carefully through the streets of London; she trusted blindly that the male would take her in the right direction. She stepped up onto the sidewalk when the bridge came into view. "It's beautiful. This whole place is. I'm kind of jealous that you get to experience this place every day. I feel like there's plenty of adventures to tell here." She felt the excitement running off her. But she didn't want to appear to be too eager; but the tourist inside of her was geeking out.

Alex on the other hand his eyes his glaze had landed over to the brunette the second he heard her voice. The clear excitement was written all over her features; hey it was cute. But he felt his lips form a small thin line as they inched closer. As close as they could manage without getting stuck within the crosshairs. "It's nice yes, but when you live here you tend to witness the same things. Someday I'd like to get out of London but for now I'm stuck." He should keep his information on the downlow, he needed to keep it at bay who he was. At least until Jo liked him for how he represented himself without the title; the royal family was it all here. But Alex would rather leave town start a new life for himself than to hold the full responsibility of this country on his shoulders.

What was it that made him want to open up to Jo? He would've never admitted the fact he wanted out of London to anyone; well besides Jackson. But that was purely out of the fact that he was his number one man. He was the guy he told all his thoughts and feelings to. But Jo she was a new face yet he found himself feeling honest with her.

The thing was Jo understood the concept of waiting to escape, to wanting to leave a place you've always known as home. That's how Jo felt about her own home; it's why she wanted to make a life for herself within Seattle. It's why she wanted to settle down in a new place. But it was scary if you were directly on your own; but April and herself were both attending the same hospital; they had an apartment lined up. But the fear of failing did invade her mind from time to time. Glancing up at Alex for the first time the brunette parted her lips to speak. "Then leave. If leaving is what you want then do it. There's nothing hold you back here. I know we just met and I hated you at first but I think you and I have more in common than I thought. I say do what will make you happy."

Jo was never pro the following your dreams in fear of it backfiring on you. But she got the sense there may be more to the male than met the eye. She wasn't saying she was wrong about the playboy he was; but perhaps she judged him a little too soon.

Whipping his head around Alex offered a genuine smile to the female. He wished it were that easy; but his life was a tad more complicated than that. Of course, he would never out himself. Although he oddly enough got the sense Jo wouldn't care who he was, but he still wanted to keep his identify at bay. "It's not as simple as that. I wish it were but I have family here. I can't just leave because I have the desire to. Maybe in time I can but for now I have to live here."

Perhaps Alex was being a bit secretive; but he wanted to keep himself hidden for the time being.

For a long time, Jo never thought twice about putting someone else's needs first she had been ditched so many times before; she was thrown around like she was nothing until she came across the Kepner Family. They thought her to put others needs first; but now if Jo thought about her desires to leave town to move to Seattle, she would take it. She would never let the forces of family or whatever keep her where she wasn't happy. And Yes, Jo may not know Alex that well but she could see he wanted to leave London but something appeared to be holding him back.

But Jo also got the sense he wasn't willing to share much; would the brunette fault him for that? Of course not. If anything, she respected he wanted to trust someone before coming clean. Jo wouldn't push the subject if he didn't want to continue it but she wanted to give him advise.

"If I may. I think you're doing what you feel you have to. I don't know you much or your family but I can tell your unhappy here. You can cover that up all you want but it never changes. Eventually you'll break you need to put yourself first; I know maybe your family may be against it but you can't hold back all because you're afraid of what your family will do." Obviously, the female didn't know the risks or his parents but she knew when someone was struggling. But no Jo wouldn't comment further; at least for the time being.

There was no reason to ruin a good day. Now Alex apparently knew the guy that worked at the London Eye because without asking for permission he ended up lacing his own fingers through her own and led her the way to the front of the line. Jo wore this wide-eyed expression across her features; but not because of him cutting the line but because she didn't expect to be okay with him holding her hand. Although it was a fleeting feeling especially since he released her hand the second, they reached the front. "I know a guy." He heard him explain; not that was a given based on the smile the boy wore when they arrived. He offered his hand to him before opening the next eye for them. Now Jo wasn't big on the whole cutting lines thing; or cheating for that matter. But in her mind, she didn't do anything wrong; that was on Alex.

Being the gentleman that he tried to be at times Alex had stepped to the side to allow Jo to slip inside the circled eye first. He had requested it be just them. He knew the view from the top and let's just say it could and would set a mood. Not that Alex would try anything on Jo; because today was about feeling it out. Giving the option of exploring what may be there. His thoughts so far felt it could be a good outcome; she hasn't ditched him, yet right? He had to laugh to himself before he slipped his foot over crossing into the eye. With a knowing smile from his friend Ben the door soon closed shut with the click telling him so.

"You have nothing to worry about, it's safe. And besides if by chance it's needed you've got me to lean on." Alex uttered with his amusing smile hitting the corner of his lips.

Wow such a gentleman the brunette thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Yes, she did give him a pass but that in no means meant she was beginning to be smitten with him. She still felt Alex was all talk; he never once cared much for anyone. And beyond that it still confused her why her? Alex was attractive surely, he could get anyone he desired.

It was probably because she was a new face; once that factor wore off so would his affection.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't scare easily. I don't care about the heights but just be ware it better be worth it the view I mean." She uttered with a pleasant smile on her lips. She was enjoying herself but that part would fade if he kept the cocky act up.

He got the sense that Jo didn't like his self-centered, or cocky act. But he wanted to be the guy that could prove himself. He wanted to be the one that showed her this place; now the male had been one for staring. His eyes were glued over to the brunette when he uttered his next words.

"It's worth the view. It's beautiful." He spoke aloud but Alex would be honest he was more about Jo than the view up top. But he knew Jo wouldn't be one to catch him; she would blow him off like she normally did. She already felt one way about him; she hadn't tried to dig deep yet. Yet being the number one key word.

Jo didn't think much of his words seeing as she was ahead of the game. That she was almost at the top and that Alex had seen the view before. She didn't catch his look but when the pair reached the top being able to see the full city; to see the view of all below she swore it took her breath away.

It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chance Encounter: Chapter 4

At this point in time April had managed with the help of Jackson to get the key card for the hotel room, and all her stuff. He had taken Jo's stuff seeing she suddenly left her hanging. Now don't get April wrong she was beyond thrilled her friend decided to go out with Alex, she felt he would give Jo a run for her money. She needed adventure, she needed to let her hair down and explore what was out there. Hints the theme for this tripe both needed to have some fun before their internships started in Seattle.

Being a doctor was time consuming, she felt both needed to take this time to be young adults before allowing work to take over. Normally April wouldn't be so trusting especially with someone she just met; but she felt this trusting vibe from Jackson, he even offered to help her up to her room to get all the bags there. He seemed to be use to Alex disappearing on him; seeing as he simply shrugged his shoulders when she got the message.

"Does he leave you hanging like that? When a girl gets involved, I mean?" April was curious she wanted to try to get to know him. She took the key in her hand and carefully slide it through the scanner waiting until she had seen the green light before she pushed the door open. She wasn't sure how much the male was willing to share; but while their other half's were out exploring the least they could do was get to know one another.

Jackson rolled the few suitcases into the room by this point. Seeing how the room had a big enough space he paused in his tracks putting a stop to the suitcases resting the bags in the corner, slipping the strap off his shoulder he placed the final bag down on the chair. His friend was never like this over a girl. It was normally he tried to flirt and if the girl wasn't interested, he would leave and let her be. But Jo apparently was different; she gave a fight. "no. He has his moments of disappearing but that's due to his family but he never just leaves. I guess your girl Jo is special." He tried to roll off the amusement in his voice.

The redhead had nodded her head deciding to take a seat at the edge of the couch in the space where the pair first walked in. The hotel was nice, the room was big enough. When you first came in there was a chair and couch lined up against the wall, when you walked further into the room on the left was where the beds were, two single beds, and the bathroom was hidden right beside the little fridge.

It was well worth the money she spent on the week.

But Jackson's wording caught her off guard, she could say how special her friend was. "She's going to give him a run for his money. That I can say. She doesn't give guys attention; she fights the attraction. But I do hope your boy is different." She noticed the chemistry between their friends the second they met. But April tended to keep her mouth shut. By this point in time she noticed Jackson had settled down onto the white couch that was right across from the Tv, she flipped through the channels until landing on some movie. Why not enjoy his company until her brunette friend returned? Now she drew herself down onto the couch the empty spot besides him.

"Let's enjoy this relaxing time, I don't have to go running after him. I'm hoping he knows what he's doing. But I do think Jo could end up being good for him." And those words slid out his mouth with ease; he liked the company of the redhead. He knew they just met; but while Alex was out doing whatever he could maybe take advantage and get to know her.

Shrugging the thought off April had settled into the seat leaning her head onto the back of the couch, her eyes settling within the movie playing. Perhaps this would be an adventure for all of them.

* * *

The London eye did have quite the view. Jo and her annoying friend as if you could even consider him as that had spent a good ride on the eye, then they came back down and passed through the crowd even taking the underground a few times. Jo wasn't crazy about the company or being seen as the tourist type but it appeared, she didn't have to say the where. Alex knew where to take her. He took her to the Buckingham and Kensington palace although she personally didn't care about the whole royalty thing. Jo felt these people were real people all the world did was exploit them; it was quite annoying. But she did pick up on the fact that he was being weird when they arrived to the gates.

His hands had slipped into his pockets, he kept stepping putting pressure on one foot, and when he noticed one of the garden guys coming by to do the grass, he had shifted his hat lower to cover his face. What was that? The brunette thought to herself; but it wasn't her place to say. If Alex intended on wanting to show interest in her she'd find out in time.

"What's the one thing you've never done while living here?" She sparked up an idea; wanting to step away from all the weirdness. She wanted to explore but it was clear the male wouldn't be allowing her on her own. But she wanted to see if they could get to know each other. Not that Jo was dying to know him or anything, but if he was insisting on being here why not?

"I've got an idea. Come on." Truth be told Alex needed to get out of this area. It was only a matter of time before someone saw him; or he got himself into some trouble. Therefore, when Jo asked; an idea popped into his mind. Without a second thought he reached over the short distance between the pair and laced his fingers through her own until he could somewhat drag her in a farther direction.

Where were they going? What was Alex thinking dragging her around this place? Last Jo checked she had two capable legs that were willing to move. She could think and move for herself. But in order to avoid making any sorts of scenes Jo refrained herself. But once the two were on the sidewalk where the shops were in this market place she started wiggling her hand out of his grasp.

"Word of advice, if you want me to like you don't drag me or imply, I can't move on my own. I know I don't know London like you do, but I can walk on my own." Jo was holding her ground the words simply slipped from her lips.

Rolling his eyes Alex was waiting for the snark, he was waiting for her to lash out. He missed her touch; it was crazy but he felt this instant pull to her. And if Jo thought her acting like a smartass was turning him off it was the exact opposite. It only made him like her. With a slight smirk hitting the corner of his lips he parted to speak. "First you're overreacting, I don't drag I was simply trying to get a move on. You were way too slow." He added matching up with her own tone.

Seriously... Jo thought as she moved closer having caught up with the male. She had pulled her arm back only to hit him square in the side with her fist. "Don't call me slow. I can do greatly without you. Just move on and show me whatever it is." She coughed up with a side-eye. Jo was sort of liking his company; he was the only one who could size her up who wasn't afraid to speak his mind. But god forbidden if she ever said it aloud.

Alex found it quite amusing; she was ticking his buttons; she wanted a rise out of him. But he was composed he wouldn't dare lash out. Not that he wasn't capable of it because he was, but he held secrets already the last thing he wanted was to give her a reason not to want his company. A part of him already thought about telling her the truth about who he was; but for now, he needed to keep it at bay. "You could show a bit more excitement but that's just me. This place I want to show you I don't to many people."

He liked Jo; that much wasn't a secret but he was willing to show her a special place to him. It was weird but he had this idea of rowing a boat in the water it would give them the private space they needed in order to get to know one another. He had stopped midway not giving the brunette the time to say another word when he reached a lake. "I promise I won't let anything happen, but you need to trust me." He uttered his words with ease as he glanced back at the female.

Trust didn't come easily for her; but perhaps she was being too harsh on him. So far, he's been a decent company if she were being honest. She wasn't expecting a lake in front of her. She stopped suddenly in back of the male. "I shouldn't.. But for some reason I feel like you wouldn't do me harm." She felt the words escape her lips; but she had adverted her eyes to the male as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I trust you." She breathed out in an unsteady tone.

Trust didn't come naturally it was earned at least on her end. She's been put through the ringer growing up; the feeling of being unwanted; of feeling as if she was never good enough to be loved. But a few hours with Alex it was as if he held that magic touch; trust seemed to come easily. Her fingers slowly ran down to reach that of his own hand in order to let him lead her.

At least she stopped pushing him away; it was a pleasant surprise when he felt the single touch of her hand on his. Curling his fingers around her enclosed hand almost instantly he began the rest of the walk. The lake was quiet; the row boats were displayed across the front near the deck. He used to come all the time until the day he was brought into the spotlight. Since then Alex's fun was limited. But this was him wanting to share a piece of himself with her. A short distance later he stopped right by the boats. He lifted his leg over until he managed to get inside it wiggled slightly at the unbalance but he was quick to guide Jo over and inside.

"I like the quiet it's rare I get to experience a place with no people. And that way it gives us a chance to get to know one another." He uttered with a tender smile tracing along his lips as he lowered himself down on his seat. He only released her hand in order to take the oars that would get the boat moving.

Talking was the first step especially if he was in fact interested in her.

Jo barely heard the words he spoke not because she was blocking out his voice or anything but because she was taking in the beauty of the scenery around them. The further they moved into the middle of the light blue water, her eyes scanned over the outskirts, the mountains layers around the lake, the taller trees lightly moving giving a breeze, it was beautiful in her eyes. She felt her body relax; the tension simply slipped away. Her eyes finally moved from the lake and over to the male who was moving the boat. "It's peaceful. You talk about how you never get a moment alone, makes it feel like you have this big job you haven't spoken about." Jo wasn't going to pressure no; she was just guessing. If Alex wanted to share, he could.

Taking in a small gulp Alex had closed his eyes for a brief second to get his Barings together. He couldn't possibly tell Jo the truth yet. She wasn't ready and seeing as she hadn't recognized him or knew who he was, it was rare. He wanted her to like him for him before opening that can of warms. Flickering his eyes open he let his eyes meet hers. "You could say that. I'm between jobs I'm figuring out what I want to do. After this trip of yours what's the plan?" His eyes were directly on her wanting her to see he genuinely wanted to know.

"Doctor. April and I are moving to Seattle in a week to start our internships at the hospital. I know you probably weren't expecting that but sometimes you find passion where you least expect it." The pride in her tone, she was excited to start this new chapter of her life. Helping others, getting to stitch someone up, getting to feel the rush of working to save someone. This was only the beginning.

You could say Alex was impressed. He was his jaw was set to open wide but he recovered himself. But he did wear a gentle smile over his lips. "I'm happy for you two. A doctor. I can actually see it. You want to help others. I admire you to find a passion you love. "He was proud he knew he only knew Jo for a bit but he was admiring her, he was feeling this pride feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jo was surprised to hear someone other than her parents were proud of her. But it was an overwhelming for her to see someone actually respected her. Jo supposed that's another factor to why she found his company calming. "Thank you. What about you? What do you want in life? A future career?' Jo kept in mind that the male seemed to be a bit more reserved, but seeing as she had slowly let him in, she felt she had the right to ask questions.

He was proud of her for finding a passion. It was a tad bit harder for him to find what he enjoyed. He had a life to cover up, but he liked helping others, he liked to tend to those in need. But right now, he was eyeing something simple. "I know it'll be surprising and it'll be something small but I feel like helping waiting tables at the local bar near my home. But with time I'd like to hold a purpose, I'd like to help others even if it's in a small way." He was expressing how he felt; it was small but enough to tell Jo he cared about others.

Surprise crossed her features. Jo has assumed the worse in the guy sitting beside her but perhaps there was more than meets the eye. A soft tender smile crossed over her lips as she nodded her head a few times. "Sometimes that's all you need to do little things to show the good in the world, the good in you. "Smile never fading as she turned her head aiming her glaze out over the lake water.

The next while was spent with the two continuing to talk, Jo learned London was where he was from, that he kept in a small group, namely only Jackson that one a laugh nearly escaped her lips. Alex liked to do good; he liked to help others in need tending to the younger kids when he saw them struggling on his wonders through the city. Alex learned Jo was in the system until April's family took her in. It was eye opening spending time with someone you felt you barely knew but also felt this need to share private matters with them. Jo never liked discussing the system; but somehow, she felt this trust in him; enough to where she told him. No judgement looks or remarks he only looked at her in amazement. It gave her butterflies; it made Jo feel the tingling feeling in her knees. She liked him; but was it early to admit it?

* * *

The need to avoid getting hurt roped through her. Jo didn't want to be weak; nor did she like boys but Alex was different. It came time for the pair to head back to the hotel. Hopping off the boat she placed her hand in his letting the male help her off the boat. Once her feet hit the ground, she waited for him to release her hand; the moment never came.

Her hand was soft in his, his fingers gently curled around her own, his grasp only tighten as he led the way back to the hotel. If he didn't know better Alex would say Jo was a tad smitten with him. She never let go she was going with the flow. But hey he refused to be the one to break the silence, or do comment on the hand holding. Alex feared to break the moment. The streets were familiar to him; each turn, each sign, the building he spotted the tall hotel across the way. His only regret was having say goodbye to her.

Perhaps Alex wasn't so bad, but she was no idiot to admit to him. He seemed like the type to allow those compliments go to his head. Her hand clung to his as her brown eyes took in the streets trying to familiar herself with them therefore, she wouldn't get lost. Before both knew it, they were now outside the doors belonging to the hotel. Her hands suddenly felt sweaty, her nerves hitting her. Was he going to try to kiss her? Or would this be where they part ways?

Brown eyes glanced up at him for a brief second before she was dared to slip back inside the awaited doors.

Saying goodbye. Not knowing if he would get the chance to see her again, but let's be honest Alex would find a way to see her again if he played his cards right. His own met hers as he stepped forward placing his free hand on the side of her cheek his fingertips caressing her skin as he leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to her other cheek. "This was nice, I hope to see you again. "As quick as he had leaned forward, he removed his hand from her face followed by his hand slipping out of her own taking a step back.

It was her call to step back inside seeing as he was waiting for Jackson now.

"Thank you, I know I was hard on you at first but thank you for today. Maybe I'll see you around." Her breath hitched when he was close. Palms sweating, the shade of red tinted at her cheeks. She needed to leave before she felt the urge to kiss him full on the lips. Turning her frame, she stepped up the stairs until she pulled the door open letting herself inside. Stepping in she exhaled a breath only to lean herself against the nearby wall, her body shaking from how he made her feel.

Oh god... She liked him and that revelation was terrifying.


End file.
